The Town of Salem: An Official FanFiction
by AK9sSoul
Summary: Deep in the roots of cruel and brutal entertainment, there is such a place called the Town of Salem. Fifteen people, all from different walks of life, all from different pasts, thrown into a town where the faint stains of blood are scrubbed clean and the houses are set anew. If they only knew what they had signed for... If only they knew they were now trapped in the Town of Salem.
1. WARNING PLEASE READ!

**~WARNING~**

**The story you are about to read contains characters with depressing, dark pasts. If any of the backstories offend you in any way shape or form, that is not their purpose and I apologize.**

**There are two "Acts" in this story. The first Act is before the characters arrive in Town of Salem. Its a way to give a background to each of the characters and give a basic understanding who you will be seeing. It consists of non-gory scenes and the push of "who is your favorite character".**  
**The second Act consists of the time in the Town of Salem. Each chapter is a night or day. However, almost each of these chapters contain some form of gore. Sometimes thoroughly described if its an important character or death.**

**There are some depressing scenes in this story. Deaths, recounts, and encounters could cause anger and crying.**

**If you do get involved deeply in this story, I must warn you about picking favorite characters because alot of them die.**

**If any of the writing makes you feel like I am being sexist/racist please notify me about the problem and I will tell you my reasoning and or fix the problem.**

**Chapters may come inconsistent but will always come in the end.**

**This warning was meant to tell you that this story is not meant for kids. I think teenagers can handle this since I am one myself but here is the trigger warning.**

**Enjoy the story if you wish to stay.**

**-K9**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was young… I was curious… I was stupid.

My life was fine, almost nothing wrong with it… but now…  
Every night I wake up from the sound of gunshots and shrieks, the feeling of a screaming, sobbing body jolt up beside me, the ever haunting torture of the accusations and betrayal echoing around my mind day and night, every minute, every hour.

The knowledge I will never get another call from my parents again, is something I find worse than the hallucinations and screams. I never meant to. He came after Me first, but he couldn't control it either. No one could control the iron fist that squeezed every drop of humanity from us.  
From all of us.

A late night in October, hands buried deep in my jacket pockets, I came across a man I presumed to be homeless. He looked at me with a crooked yellow tooth smile and I averted my gaze in return. As I speed walked by him, he grabbed my arm for me to stop and I nearly had a heart attack. I shook him off and started to walk on but he yelled, "Wait! I have something for you."

The biggest mistake of my life was made there.  
Against all my better judgment, I turned around. He stared at me with scrunched up brown eyes, so dark it took a good amount of mental persuasion to make me convinced they were brown.

"What?" I snarled, a little too harshly, "You want money, cause I don't have shit."

"Here." He held out a folded piece of paper slightly crumpled from being in his pocket. I looked at it, raised my eyebrows, and with a sniff, took it. I opened it up slowly and began to read.

**Town of ****S****alem**

_Ever wanted to escape from everyday life?  
Ever wanted a bit of mystery and thrill?  
Ever wanted a chance of riches, fame, and glory?_

_Well, if you have nothing left to lose or think your life is simply boring, give us a call. We can help you out._

_Call us at: ***-***-****_

**Burn this paper.**

I looked up sharply, as chills chased each other up and down my spine. I looked around me but the man was gone.

"I don't want your charity!" I yelled, throwing the paper on the ground. I turned away and started to walk again when suddenly, I paused

"What if someone else finds it? What if it isn't a con? It wouldn't hurt to call… anyway what do I got to lose."

That night I wasn't in my right mind. My girlfriend had broken up with me the day before, so to waste away the little money I had left, I went out for a few drinks. Well she stole all my money she could get her hands on, took my car, and left a note on the fridge saying she wasn't coming back. I took it as a breakup.

That one thought did it all, that one guilty, selfish thought. As soon as my fingers grasped the slightly damp, rough page of that letter, my fate was sealed.  
I need you to know that I never wanted anything that came after that, Anything.  
It really is all my fault though.

I am writing these stories, these memories, down so you don't make the same mistake if you get the chance. So you don't call them. So you find another way. Because if you are broken, lost, suicidal, selfish, they will find you.  
They will always find you… They found me…  
I am trying to save you; my life is on the line as soon as this reaches your eyes.  
They could be on their way right now for all I know.  
You need to hear this though. So I can save you. So I can help you.

And so you don't become a part of the Town of Salem.

**A/N WARNING  
PLEASE READ **

**WARNING**

**The story you are about to read contains characters with depressing, dark pasts. If any of the backstories offend you in any way shape or form, that is not their purpose and I apologize. **

**There are two "Acts" in this story. The first Act is before the characters arrive in the Town of Salem. Its a way to give a background to each of the characters and give a basic understanding who you will be seeing. It consists of non-gory scenes and the push of "who is your favorite character".  
The second Act consists of the time in the Town of Salem. Each chapter is a night or day. However, almost each of these chapters contain some form of gore. Sometimes thoroughly described if its an important character or death.**

**There are some depressing scenes in this story. Deaths, recounts, and encounters could cause anger and crying. **

**If you do get involved deeply in this story, I must warn you about picking favorite characters because alot of them die. **

**If any of the writing makes you feel like I am being sexist/racist please notify me about the problem and I will tell you my reasoning and or fix the problem.**

**Chapters may come inconsistent but will always come in the end.**

**This warning was meant to tell you that this story is not meant for kids. I think teenagers can handle this since I am one myself but here is the trigger warning.**

**Enjoy the story if you wish to stay.**

**-K9**


	3. Chapter 1-Ebony: Act 1

**Ebony**

You're fine, Ebony, you're fine. My suitcase thumped over a bump in the sidewalk.

Just keep walking. You can make it. He won't notice… please don't notice…

Already I was breathing hard but I could see the closest entrance to the train, and the conductor taking tickets. I was so close to getting away, so close to being free. As soon as I got on that train-

"Ebony, where the HELL do you think you're going!?"

Shit. I started to attempt a sprint as I began to hear heavy footfalls from behind me. The conductor looked at me running towards him in surprise. With a sinking feeling, I realized he was looking behind me instead.

I let out a scream as a rough hand grabbed my arm. It swung me around so hard I lost my grip on the suitcase handle. To my horror my eyes met a red, sneering face.

"Thought you could run off on me eh? Thought you could get you little ass on that train! Well, you thought wrong!"

He was yelling so loud I could catch fleeting glimpses of people staring at us with gaping mouths and wide eyes as he shook me. Sam's own bloodshot eyes were the only ones I could see clearly, however. The only ones that pierced me like daggers and screamed hatred even more than the words he was spitting at my face with such a terrible ferocity and a breath reeking of alcohol.

"I found your little paper in the trash can," he snarled, shaking me roughly, "You thought you were leaving. You thought you could escape. YOU OWE ME BITCH! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, BY RUNNING AWAY!"

I couldn't help the copious amounts of tears that started streaming down my face. My fingers desperately pried at his large hand latched onto my arm but his grip proved firm as it had many times before. I tried to squirm away but his hold was too strong. Through the yells of anger and vigorous shaking, one thought broke clear into my mind.  
This time I can't let him win.  
With all the strength I had, I swung my hand around. Lightning bolts of pain shot up my arm as a satisfying smack echoed in my ears. With a yell he let go in surprise. Seizing my moment like a lifeline I left my suitcase and bolted to the train door. I tried frantically waving my arms to the conductor, trying to get his attention.

The heavy thuds returned behind me along with grunts and loud panting. The conductor pushed away from the door and started to job towards me. He was a lanky, rather young man. He couldn't have been more than thirty-five. Grabbing his whistle he let out a three screeching blasts. I couldn't have been more than twenty feet from the door when I felt the large hand grab the back of my shirt. "NO!" I cried as I was whipped around once more. Sam's puffy face was seen for only a second before a searing pain rattled my head. I collapsed as blackness spider webbed my vision and I felt blood pumping hard in my brain. I had received the same treatment as the first time I slapped Sam. Intense chills riddled my body like a wave as I lay on the concrete platform. My stomach flipped over and a loud ringing filled my ears. There was a scuffle above. Faint sounds of yells, heavy thuds. I managed to make out a few words through the buzz.

"Wife… Traitor… Defenseless lady… Fuck you… NO… take him…" I felt large hands grab me again and I flinched, but these hands were gentler, slower.  
"Are…. ok?" I tried to focus my hazy vision on the face of what looked to be a man. The first thing I noticed was his remarkably dark eyes. He had flipped my body over slowly and laid my face up, "Get… support… head…"

Few words of his speech could be made out of his sentences.  
"Watched him… clobber head… ran off… fight with guards… hopefully caught."

I was slipping in and out of focus, clutching consciousness desperately. An unexpected feeling of comfort suddenly was under my head. Pillow? Maybe…  
"Hospital… best… call ambulance… emergency…"

My wits scrambled to snap together. Train… important… "no…" I moaned.

"WHAT!? How…. you awake?!"

Two slurred words crawled from my quivering lips, "Train… important…"

"Hospital is IMPORTANT! Not train," the voice said roughly.

The words were clearer now and I was relieved I could make out his sentence… at least I think it was his entire sentence.  
I pushed more words out, "Minor headache… I need to leave… I'm… fine." I surprised myself as I started to twist my body to roll over, "used … to …it"

"This is a minor concussion not a headache!" he yelled frantically, "You need a hospital."

His words suddenly linked together in a terrible realization, "NO HOSPITAL!" I choked out, "YOUR NOT MY FATHER…I'M FINE"

There was silence for a moment, until he spoke, his words filtering clearly into my ears.  
"So… you are set on going then? Was it because of that bastard?"

I froze feeling a sudden uneasiness settle around me.

"So you're strong. That's a good thing. You can take hits. That's another good thing. You can recover well… I think you were a wise choice. No one else is around, just that poor sap that went to call an ambulance and the conductor ran off to see what happened to your large friend but if you try you can make it on the train. They delayed it just for you."

I turned my head up to look at the man again. His face was a little clearer. He had a scruffy beard and very dark eyes matched by his dark wiry hair. He had a slight tan and tight thin lips pressed together. I only focused on his eyes however, the ones that screamed urgency, the ones I swore I had seen before. I swallowed hard. Now was not the time to try and remember… I had to focus and save my energy for that train.

He grabbed the arm Sam hadn't and helped me up, "You can make it on the train. I'll help you of course but as soon as you find a seat I have to leave."

We started to walk forward, well he did and I sort of stumbled behind. With one step, a strong wave nausea washed over me.  
"Who are you?" I muttered, daring to open my mouth, wincing every time my clambering feet made contact with the ground.

"Someone who you know you know. Someone you don't want to bother to remember right now. Am I correct?"

I nodded slowly, "Why are you helping me?"

He didn't answer until we finally reached the train door, "Because no one else would and this is my fault anyway. A lot of Bostonians are too busy with their own everyday lives to care about what happens to people who get hurt." He pushed me through the door and I grabbed the railing with a grunt of pain. I dismissed the obvious jab at my city. My pounding brain couldn't focus on much more than talking, and my straining arm seemed to take up the rest of the functioning brain. As I pulled myself up the stairs, the whole time and struggling to walk and the man's hand on my back, I asked him other questions, "Why would I recognize you? How do you know where I'm going?"

"You've seen me many times, Ebony, and I have seen you. It's a shame you've never really seen my real eyes. You've been staring at a pair of fakes, but it's for the best. I know where you're going because I am going there as well and the fact of the matter is I know my contestants." I froze halfway down the train isle but the man pushed me forward, "Keep going."

My eyes met a few people who weren't on their phones. Some of them looked curious and concerned but most of them looked like they had seen the little show outside and had the expressions of slight terror. I simply ignored them and kept asking, "Contestant? How do you know I am going to the Tow…"

"SHHHH," the man cut across me pressing his fingers hard into my back, "You NEVER speak that name… to ANYONE… You know that." I nodded as I stumbled down a few steps and climbed up some more as we made our way into the next almost semi- train car. It seemed as though everyone picked a different seat so most of them had taken all the single seats.

We kept going and I remained silent, worried I had messed up any chance of getting more answers.  
"Like I said, I know my contestants… that's all I'm saying. This is the last car." He stopped and pushed me into an empty two seater towards the back, on the left side of the train, "There… rest up before you get there alright? The ride should be long enough that the headache and dizziness will subside."

I looked up at the man as he started to back away and I urged a final question, "Could you please tell me who you are!?"

The man paused and turned back to face me. He looked deep in my eyes seeming to contemplate something.  
"I am the Game Master. That's all you need to know."  
With that he turned and walked away. I watched him leave with a bewildered look on my face.


	4. Chapter 2-Sarah: Act 1

**Sarah**

"It's just a business trip. I'll be back! Don't cry!"

"But sister… SISTER!"

She let out a wail and football tackled my waist, sending my brief-case flying. I staggered backward but managed to stay standing. My little sister was only 10 but she packed an aggressive punch. As she squeezed me tightly I felt my dad's large hands gently pull her off.

"No!" she yelled kicking her legs and punching my dad's arms, "Let me go! I don't want Sarah to leave!"

"Jill, honey, please relax. I am just going for a few months to New York on a trip. With this money I can help you," I said tentatively, "I can fix you. Get us all a better life."

She stared into my eyes with her bloodshot ones. She had been crying the entire night before, but didn't want me to know. The thing is I heard her the whole time, because I had cried with her, grieving over the desperate wails of the little girl I loved. Now her face was streaked with lines of tears, ones that emerged even with her many attempts to conceal them.

I met my dad's eyes and nodded. He started to set her down but she struggled out of his arms before she met the ground. She crashed into my open arms and I squeezed her tightest I could in our hundredth hug. Her heaving sobs sent chills through my body.

I can't cry. It's only a business trip.

"Jill, you need to let go now, please..." I croaked.

She took in a deep rattling breath than slowly pulled away. I met her eyes once more, and smiled shakily. Lifting my hand up, I wiped a few tears from beneath her eyes.

"I'll be fine, baby."

With that I stepped back, picked up my briefcase, nodded to my dad with a weak smile, and jogged towards the bus that had started beeping repeatedly.

I swung through the open door, jumped the stairs two at a time, and muttered a, "Thanks," to the driver. The bus was almost empty but I walked to the back anyway. We started moving as I slid into the back seat. A single window was above me and I looked out its grimy surface at my broken family waving me goodbye. As soon as I turned away I burst into tears and buried my face in my hands. I sobbed and sobbed letting out the tears I had struggled to hide from Jill.

I told my family I was going to be fine. I told them I would be back- but how do I know? Those people told me I might not survive. Why am I even going? My family needs me, my sister needs me. With my mom dying at her childbirth, I became a mother to Jill, but just last year she started acting strange. Was tired, felt chest pain almost constantly-

We brought her to the hospital; they x-rayed her, and found cancer. All of the money we could find can barely pay for her treatment. I managed to get a job at a pizza parlor as a waitress, I had been friends with the manager for quite some time and she knew I needed it. My dad works the farm and sells crops to the locals. Between the two of us, we can barely pay for food.

I have no choice.

I looked back out the window with the smallest hope they would be there chasing after me, yelling at me to stop, telling me to come back, but they were long gone from sight. The tall grain and country heat is going to be replaced with strangers and technology I may never have seen. Everything I can relate to are being stripped away in this one bus ride. Even so I need to do this, if I come back or not, I need to try.

"I love you Sarah... so much," I muttered staring blankly out the window, "I must win for you... the Town of Salem is truly my last resort..."


	5. Chapter 3-Adam: Act 1

**Adam**

Derek smirked at me over his fiance's shoulder. Diana was hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. I rolled my eyes at them and brought up my watch to signify that we were late. He didn't give a damn, however, and decided to hug Diana tighter. With a sigh I picked up my suitcase and started to speed walk away across the train terminal.

Derek's my brother, a real pain in my ass to be honest. Since we were kids he always messed with me. He stole my stuff, showed me up in athletics, blamed every last little mistake on me, and worst of all he picked up any and every girl I had the smallest amount of interest in and of course I had to follow the bro code and forget she ever existed. Even his own fiance was a girl I had been looking at. He asked her out just as a joke and ended up falling in love with her. Now they are getting married in a year and I'm still forever single. None of my relationships last more then a month.

The only reason I am not yelling at him for making us late is the fact he doesn't know when he's going to see her again. The details I gave him, though vague, were enough to convince him to come on this adventure with me. After getting my letter I called the people up and asked them what the Town of Salem was about. It was enough for me to crave the thrill they said it would provide. I might even become famous if I beat everyone. To Derek and I, its worth it.

I pushed through the double doors out into the outside terminal where I could board the train. I looked back down at my watch and my eyes widened at the time. The train should have left five minutes ago. Suitcase in hand, I started to jog towards the number six train that was heading to Grand Central Station in New York. The metal beast was still stationed against the platform yet no one was boarding it. This surprised me but didn't stop my almost sprint.

I was almost there when a man who was in between me and the nearest train door, started waving his hands at me. Pushing back the little voice that was yelling"If you stop your going to miss it!", I slowed down till I was standing a foot from him. When we made eye contact a chill shot down my spine.

"You are going on the number six train, correct?" the man asked quickly.

I stared at his dark brown eyes for a moment before muttering, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, there is this girl that dropped her suitcase on the platform and I need someone to go run it to her. Everyone else has already boarded and I have my own train to make-"

"I'll bring it to her," I said, cutting across him, "Where does she sit? Do you know?"

I grabbed the brown, leather suitcase he held out for me in my open hand.  
"She sat in the last seat on the train. Fiery red head, you wont miss her. Thank you, Adam."

My eyes widened and I froze, "How in the world do you know my name?"

The guy just smiled as he started to walk away, "You are going to miss your train. You better move it."

My mouth hung open for a moment before I heard a crackly female voice echo around the station. "Despite the delay, train number six with be leaving in one minute."

I shook my head and finished the distance between me and the open train doors. Once inside, I turned left and made my way through the isles until I was in the last car on the train. Sure enough, in the very last seat there was a thin, hallow faced woman with her eyes closed, leaning against the window. Bright red hair covered the top of her head and went well with the freckles splattered on her face. She looked asleep, barely alive.

I made my way towards her, not once meeting eyes with the small amount of people not on their phones. As the train suddenly lurched forward, I swung into the second half of her seat with a grunt. My arrival seemed to abruptly awake her for she quickly pressed herself against the metal wall and as far as she could get from me.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, trying to adjust myself in the seat, "I have awful balance and wasn't expecting-"

My voice trailed off as I made eye contact with her vibrant crystal blue eyes. They were so beautiful and so out of contrast with the rest of her appearance that they seemed to be a whole other alive creature. Her pupils seemed dilated in fear, however, which made me feel very unwelcome.

"I'm really sorry. I just- This guy outside said this was yours so I offered to bring it to you," I brought up her suitcase and held it out to her. She looked at it for a moment, her blank expression not changing, before slowly grabbing it and setting it beside her legs.

"Thank you," she muttered as she did so, not resuming eye contact and returning to the window.

I sat there awkwardly, wondering if I should stay or leave now that the train was moving. I was obviously not wanted but didn't want to have to find another seat. In my mind clicked the fact that I had lost contact with Derek. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and typed him a, "Where the hell are you?" message. I waited impatiently for a response and when I got none, decided to go look for him. But before I could get up, the woman started to speak.

"Who gave you my suitcase?" she asked quizzically.

"A guy outside. He told me you dropped it-"

"What else did he tell you?" she interrupted, a little harshly.

"Well besides the fact that you sat in the back of the train, nothing. Nothing at all actually," I answered casually.

She paused for a moment before continuing, "Did he have dark brown eyes? Almost black?"

I was surprised she asked that. According to the guy he had never confronted her about the suitcase. How could she know?  
"Uh, yeah. He did. Did you know him?"

"No. Not at all," she said slowly, turning back to the window. Apparently the conversation was over to her, but it certainly wasn't to me.

"Well he knew my name for some reason. Adam, if you wanted to know," I said with a short laugh.

She didn't respond at first until I heard a muttered, "Ebony."

"Pretty," I said shortly and turned back towards the phone to play an app.

After a few minutes of mind numbing puzzles she asked me a question.

"You said he knew your name. Did you know him?"

I racked my brain for a few seconds. I knew those eyes before, somewhere in my past. I just couldn't remember, "I think I have seen him before but I don't remember where."

"And he just knew your name?"

"Yeah. He never clarified why. I don't know who he is and I don't think I ever will."

Out of the blue she suddenly turned away from the window and whispered a sentence I was not expecting.  
"Did you get a letter? Are you going to the town?"

I froze as she starred into my eyes, her own expectant, curious, "Yes. I am," I said slowly.

She didn't move. She didn't break eye contact. She had adopted a slightly terrified look until she spoke.

"Well... I guess we are in the same boat then, or train I should say. I just hope we are on the same team."


	6. Chapter 4-Ebony: Act 1

**Ebony**

The train ride to New York took longer than expected. Too long for what I had to sit next to the time I was conscious. In a unfortunate circumstance a man named Adam sat next to me in the back and he turned out to be another member of the Town. Of course once this revelation surfaced, there was no way he would go sit in another seat or at least shut up. Its my fault, I guess, I asked him the question that started it. He asked me why I was going, what my life was like, where was the area I lived; just alot of things. I glossed over most of it. Telling him I was going to simply get a better life even though my main reason was to get away from Sam. If I get the money the Town is offering, I'll be able to move out of Sam's apartment and buy my own. My mother is too afraid of him to interfere and since my father died in the army when I was ten , there is no one to fight him. I wasn't going to bring my uncle or any other members of my family into it because I didn't want to show them the mistake I had made, the mistake I couldn't deal with. My mom was embarrassed as well, didn't want to be called a bad parent that raised me wrong. My entire family is a bunch of homophobic, racist, and sexist people. My direct family consisting of my mother and my father are the strong healthy branch of my gnarled family tree. I know I should have read the signs, should have realized to leave him while I could. But he was so sweet and I was so desperate for a man figure in my life that anyone would do. Only after three months into the marriage did I realize that the kind, gentle face he had greeted me with was just a mask for the drunk, abuser inside. To me, the Town was my only option, and that day when I read the letter late one night that had come in the mail, telling me about this place of escape, I called as soon as I could. I was just thankful that he didn't ever do anything around the house, let alone take in the mail.

Adam told me of his craving for adventure and his persuasions that he used so his brother would come. Every word surprised me. Initially, I thought that people would only come to the Town if they had no where else to go. When he spoke I realized what the lure of fame and an amazing life could do to a man even if his own life was set. I wondered why everyone else was coming at that point. Whether for help or safety or money, they all came for different reasons. But I also realized that no matter what the reason, each person would fight just as hard as the next for what was promised them. I'll tell you. After everything I have gone through, pain, torture, grief, betrayal, this one thought terrified me more then I had been in a very long time.

His endless talking didn't help my still pounding head and when we were about I could guess, halfway to New York, my vision was so blurry I laid my head against the window, closed my eyes, and only reopened them to the gentle shaking of my shoulder. Adam told me we were almost at the station and I apologized for falling asleep. He brushed it off like it was nothing and offered to carry my suit case. I didn't object as an announcer's voice rang out suddenly in the quiet car.

"We are approaching our next stop Grand Central Terminal."

I yawned as I picked up the suitcase beside me and handed it to Adam with a thank you. He nodded in response as the train gave a sudden lurch. I could faintly hear the brakes below squealing to slow down the metal mammoth. Within minutes, the train came to a final halt and another announcement informed us we had arrived at the right place. In a series of bustling and squeezing, muttered apologies, and elbowed ribs, I made my way tipsily out onto the platform. I scrunched my nose as the familiar smell of oil and machinery filtered through my nostrils. I never liked the smell personally, but it was Sam's idea to come to the city in the first place even though I was more of a suburban kind of person. For obvious reasons, I didn't object.

With Adam beside me, we made our way through the large, dimly lit, cement halls leading to the main part of the building. The entire time, neither of us spoke or made eye contact with any of the people around us. Its not that I wanted to engage in conversation anyway. I was relieved the short nap on the train eased up my headache a little bit because I don't think I would have been able to take all the noise and rattles the trains caused if I had the same level pain I had boarding the train.

As Adam and I walked up some stairs and finally out into the massive stations main area, my mouth dropped open. Despite the fact I lived in Boston and trains were a part of everyday life, seeing this golden empire of a station shocked me. I was particularly entranced by the massive American flag dangling from the ceiling with light shining against its surface from the massive crystal clear windows. Unfortunately, the station wasn't any less packed then the halls had been. To stand there and marvel at the walls was a death wish in that place. Anyone that stood in place for more then a minute seemed to get bumped into and shoved. Without warning, Adam grabbed my arm and pulled me aggressive to the side. I let out a yelp of pain and Adam quickly let go.

"I am so sorry Ebony! I forgot about your arm! I was just trying to pull you out of the swarm to talk and I noticed it was bruised when you were asleep but I had decided not to ask..." his apology trailed off as he looked at the arm he had grabbed with a look of pity and remorse.

I tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "Its alright. You didn't mean to. I just had an accident is all, a disagreement with a guy, but what is it you wanted to talk about?"

He paused before he continued, "If you remember, I got on this train with my brother in tow and I need to find him before I leave the terminal. I don't want you to have to follow me around for at least an hour before I find my incompetent sibling so I'll give you back your suitcase and you can catch a taxi to Central Park."

I nodded and taking back the case said a light, "Alright. See you there and good luck."

"You too! Also, don't forget," he said as he started to pull out his phone, "the bus for the Town leaves at seven!"

"I wont! Thanks!" I yelled as he walked away.

Without looking back I made my way to the lower doors and out onto the sunbathed side walk. To my delight, the street was lined with a patched row of taxis, each going and refilling reasonably quickly. It didn't take long to get a hold of one with a cracked Geico advertisement stationed of top. I grabbed the door handle and slid onto the leather seats. I admired the new interior complete with a sun roof, mini screen, and what looked to be heating and cooling controls. A gruff mans voice from the drivers seat asked me where I was going and I answered with "At the bus stop on 5th Avenue, Central Park. Right off 79th Street"

With a grumble he pulled away from the station and started to weave his way through the streets of New York. I leaned against the side of the cab, ignoring the high tech mini T.V on the back of the drivers seat. Even though I lived in Boston half my life I was still enthralled by the sky scrapers towering over me, the busy streets filled with vendors and tourists, and the thick layers of traffic causing beeps and middle fingers out the window. For a few moments the sun shimmering off the tall windows and the lofty smell of churros that flew in from the open drivers window, made me forget where I was headed. What I had just left. It felt great to finally feel relaxed in this uncomfortable back seat of a taxi. I was always on my toes in the past, with helping care for my mom and then dealing with Sam, I'm just surprised the stress didn't kill me.

We weren't driving for that long. A couple of turns and around fifteen minutes later he was pulling up to side of an almost empty side walk, shrouded by a few shading trees. Handing him a twenty from my pocket through the window and saying "Keep the change" like I was a rich person or something, I opened the cab door and stepped out into the sunlight. I shaded my eyes with my free hand as I looked around for someplace to go. My first choice was a metal bench placed against a short rock wall. The downside was that it had an occupant. A guy no less. Not that I have anything against men in general, I just don't like being with them. My whole life I've learned not to trust them. They'll either leave you or hurt you in my head, even though I know inside that isn't the truth.

With a sigh I walked over to the bench, relieved it was covered from the sun, and sat down on the very edge, as far away from the man as possible. I waited for him to speak like Adam had done, but he was quiet, didn't look like he wanted anything to do with me. To my surprise, this man with blond hair had a plain black suitcase beside him as well. I wanted to ask where he was headed but decided against it. Opening my own suitcase I started moving around the stirred up contents to find a thin book I loved to read. I couldn't grab much from the apartment. I had to be quick for one thing and also had to make sure I took just the right amount so Sam wouldn't notice. That "just the right amount" consisted of a three thin shirts, two pairs of pants, five pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks, a toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush, my book, a couple granola bars, two now warm water-bottles, and around six-hundred dollars in cash I had been saving up and stored in a jar at the back of one of the cabinets. With a smile I lifted up the book I had owned for half my life titled, "Airplanes". It was about a girl with a never home mom and a father who wanted perfection from her. One day she met an old man in a wheelchair at the top of a hill she went to, to escape. He told her stories of how he used to be in the war as a pilot and of how he lost his legs, as they made paper airplanes and watched them soar down the back side of the hill. They spoke until the father found out and kept her from going back. In the end, the little girl finds out that the entire time the man was dead and his plane had crashed into this very hill during WW2. It is a very touching story and one I read over and over again when I'm upset. I shuffled through the pages to find my favorite parts as I sat there on that New York park bench.


	7. SORRY

**HEADS UP!**

I am only gonna be here only temporarily.

My laptop broke forever ago, hence why I'm not posting anything. Soon I will finally get it fixed and as soon as I do I am going to be updating my stories very often. All I know is it will be fixed by summer vacation (June 23rd). I'm so sorry EVERYONE! IM TRYING!


End file.
